Wonders Whats to Come
by ww2c
Summary: The story of Liah Potter, the Girl Who Lived. Starts at the summer of her fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Girl! Girl, you get down here right now!" I heard my uncle scream. I sighed and made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Dudley was still fast aleep upstairs, of course, and Aunt Petunia was out somewhere probably running errands. My extremely large uncle was seated at his usual spot on the couch and eating leftovers from last night. The television was tuned to the news with the volume up high.

"Your aunt has left you a list with your chores for today. Do everything and do it right, or else," he said menacingly and shaking a leftover chicken leg at me for emphasis.

"Alright," I sighed as I walked over and looked at the ridiculously long list of chores. This was going to be a long day, but at least it would get my mind off of things.

It was hot outside with the drought that had engulfed Surrey. With the chores finally done, which left me exhausted, I had decided to go for a walk. I saw few people out. Just a woman going jogging and a few young kids playing in their yard. Everyone so unaware of the eminent danger of Voldemort's rise. You would think that I'd be informed of what was going on at the moment, but no. It was the opposite. I was so mad at Ron and Heromione for keeping me in the dark about everything. Not a damn letter and I had written about a dozen times. I would have thought that Sirius would write to me but he had not either.

"Potter!" I turned around and saw Dudley coming up the sidewalk towards me.

"What do you want?" Gosh he was annoying.

"Just been hanging out with the gang. On my way home now." He was now walking alongside me.

" Well that would be in the other direction, Dudders," I replied sarcasticly.

"I know that! I'm not stupid! I'm just going the long way," I'd touched a nerve with him.

"Oh really? Not stupid? You sure did fool me," I laughed at his frustrated expression.

"Shut up."

We walked in silence for a while, making our way back to the house when it suddenly got very cold. The sky above us now an ominous grey.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Dudley as he stopped walking.

"Absolutely nothing." I was worried. It was getting darker by the second and colder too. I looked around and saw nothing by the houses to my right but saw something move to the left. I whipped out my wand, ready to fight whatever was there. "Stay near me Dudley. Dudley!" The idiot yelled and ran to the left down the sidewalk. "You're going right towards it, dummy! Turn around!" I saw a huge, black caped figure that Dudley was headed to.

He screamed and I ran as fast as I could towards it. Then I felt the cold, terrible feeling of being totally alone. Like the life had been sucked out of me. I knew exactly what it was.

"Expecto Patronum!" The bright, silver stag bursted from my wand and overtook the dementor. Dudley lay on the ground, crying on the sidewalk. I turned around and saw two more heading my way. "That way!" I yelled as I directed the patronus with my wand towards the oncoming dementors. They turned around and were off in the night, and the patronus slowly fading away.

"Dudley! Come on!" I yelled in his ear as I pulled him to his feet, which took a great effort. I hauled him down the street with him bumbling and crying like an idiot. We were almost home when I saw Mrs. Figg looking out her window at us with a wide eyed and worried expression on her face. Weird...I'd think about that later though.

We finally made it to the door and I dumped Dudley on porch. About three seconds after knocking, Aunt Petunia threw open the door and let out a scream.

"What is wrong with my Diddykins?" She pulled him into the house and I followed behind.

"He's just been scared to death. He'll be fine." I rolled my eyes at him, which was a huge mistake. My uncle was standing right inside the house and had seen my expression.

"This is your fault, you ungrateful brat!" He ran at me and BAM. Everything got dark for a second and I was on all fours with my hand on my cheek where he had hit me extremely hard. "Get upstairs right now! I don't want to even look at you!"

I slowly got up and made my way to my room. My head was pounding and my eye swollen. I didn't bother getting undressed or pulling back the blankets. I just collapsed on the bed and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

There was noise in the hallway that woke me up. My head was pounding from what had happened earlier that night. I got dizzy as sat up quickly to grab my wand and quickly put my hand to my forehead and shut my eyes tightly. My cheek was swollen and so was my eye. I most likely looked lovely at the moment, probably with a black eye.

"This is it," I heard a deep, gravelly voice whisper outside of my door. I suddenly got nervous. It could be anyone. There could be a death eater right on the other side of my bedroom door so I prepared for whoever, or whatever it was. I stood up, holding my wand out and ready for what was there.

The door slowly opened and I did a double take at who was there. Mad Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, and a woman with bright pink hair were now standing in my room.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried!" I sighed as I saw them. Lupin looked about the same with his sandy colored hair, golden eyes, and shabby clothes. He beamed back at me until he took in the sight of my bruised face.

"Sorry to scare you," he replied while walking toward me. "What in the world happened to you?" Moody looked searchingly at me with his fake eye as he hobbled over and the girl with pink hair looked very worried.

"Oh...I'm fine. Just fell. I'm very clumsy." I looked away, feeling embarrassed from the disbelieving look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Moody sarcastically.

"Look, I'm fine. It's not that- oww!" Lupin had put his hand on my cheek and it hurt like hell.

"Oh Lilah," Lupin said worriedly as he took his hand away.

"We'll have Molly fix her up when we get back." The woman said to me. "Hi Lilah, I'm Tonks. I've heard a lot about you. It's great to meet you," she said kindly.

"Alright, alright. We haven't anymore time for introductions. We must leave now," Moody growled after looking at his pocket watch.

"Ok Mad Eye. Calm down," said Tonks irritably. "I'll help Lilah get her things together and you two go downstairs." Lupin gave me one more worried glance and then followed Moody downstairs.

Tonks put all my things in my trunk by magic while carrying on simple chit chat. I was barely listening though. I was too busy thinking about where we were going and who would be there. I was so happy to be leaving, yet worried to see the Weasleys and for any questions they would ask about what happened to me. I really didn't want to tell anyone about it...especially not Sirius. He would be furious and come after my uncle. That was absolutely the last thing I wanted him doing. I wanted to see him so badly too...

After packing, Tonks and I made our way downstairs. Lupin and Moody were standing outside with their broomsticks, ready to go so I got my Firebolt out too. After talking about who we should follow on the way there, we departed into the cool air of the dark summer night.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place. That was where I would be staying for the rest of the summer. The only people I knew for sure that were there were the Weasleys. Lupin still looked worried everytime he looked at me so I knew that I would eventually have to explain everything, or...make up a very good story. But I decided as Moony unlocked the huge door to Grimmauld Place that I'd worry about that later.

The hall in this mansion of a house, was dimly lit with old candles and had a musty smell. People occupying the portraits on the walls were dozing at this time of night and a huge curtain was pulled over something on one side of the hall. I barely had time to really look around because of Mrs. Weasley running up and engulfing me in a giant hug.

"Lilah! It's so good to see you dear!"

"Its good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," I laughed as she finally let go.

"Oh dear! What's happened to your face?" She immediately brought me closer to the light from one of the candles so she could observe me better.

"I"m fine. Really I am," I replied just as a door opened near by and I gasped. "Sirius!" My heart jumped at the sight of him. He looked ages better than the last time I had seen him. The smile on his face was infectious; I found myself smiling right back at him. I ran right to him and wrapped my arms around him. After all the nights of wondering where he was, the sight of him made me the happiest I had been in months. I had nothing else to worry about or be scared of while in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you," Sirius said as he pulled away. He held me at arms length and upon seeing the extent of my bruised face, he immediately got mad. "What happened to you?"

"That's what I want to know too." Lupin had come over to stand by Sirius.

I looked into Sirius's blue-grey eyes but couldn't look into them as I lied yet again. "It's nothing really...I just fell when I was walking down the stairs." From the look on Sirius's face, I could tell he didn't believe me but I let it go as Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Let me just take you upstairs dear and I'll fix you right up. You can talk to Sirius and the others in the morning. Some rest will do you good too." She put her arm around me and to my disappointment Sirius took his hands off my arms.

"Okay. Goodnight everyone," I reluctantly walked up the stairs with her after looking at Sirius one more time.

"Goodnight," he said softly and gave me a forced smile. I knew he wouldn't drop the subject about what had happened.

The ceiling in my room once had a very intricate, beautiful design. But now the paint was peeling, it had a yellow tinge, and was not as distinct as I'm sure it had once been. This was what I was observing at around...oh maybe 3 in the morning. I could not get to sleep at all. Mrs. Weasley had healed my bruised face so I was feeling much better, yet I still could not sleep. Getting tired of looking at the ceiling, I decided to get up and find the kitchen. My stomach had also been growling for while so I wanted to find some food.

I made my way down the stairs, figuring that it was on the main floor and after checking various floors I found it. I was a big room with a long table that took up most of the space. At the furthest end of the room was a fireplace with a couple comfortable chairs placed in front.

After opening a couple different closets, I found the pantry which had a box of cookies on a high shelf. I reached as high as I could, but couldn't reach it.

"Damn it," I cursed while glaring at the box.

"Here I've got it."

"AHH!" I screamed and spun around, bumping right into Sirius and almost falling over.

"Woah, I've got you," he laughed as he steadied me.

"It's not funny! You scared me to death!" I pushed him playfully as he laughed some more and shook his head.

"Gosh. Up at all hours and using bad language."

"Yeah, whatever. Now could you please get those cookies down for me?" I asked very nicely and smiled.

"Of course," he smiled back and got them down with ease.

We sat down together on the couch in front of the fireplace after that. Me just eating, and him staring into the fire. Neither one of us talked for a while. But it was nice, just sitting with him. He always made me feel very safe around him and after the events with my uncle, that was a great feeling.

I looked at him as we sat there, just observing him. He had black, shoulder length hair and a bit of stubble on his face. I could see the fire reflected in his eyes. He really was handsome...

"What are you looking at?" he turned toward me with a smile on his face and his head tilted slightly.

"Oh...nothing. Just eating cookies. Haha." I laughed nervously and I looked down.

"Look Lilah..."

"Yes?.." I kept my eyes away from his. I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Molly and Remus wanted me to talk to you."

"Uh huh."

He sighed and hesitantly said, "We're pretty sure that you didn't get hurt from falling down the stairs." I remained quiet and still didn't look at him. I knew my eyes were beginning to tear up. "Lilah, please look at me."

"No."

"Why?" He replied worriedly.

"Because then you'll know." My voice cracked as I said it and tears threatened to fall.

"I'll know what? Please tell me Lilah. You can tell me anything."

I slowly looked up at him. At the sight of his sad grey eyes I began to cry. "Sirius.."

He pulled me toward him and held me close. My tears began to seep into his shirt as I let out all of the emotions I'd held in. I pulled him as close as I could to me. "Shh. It's okay. Everything is alright. You're with me and I promise everything is just fine. Please tell me what happened. You're breaking my heart here."

"Al-Alright. I'll tell you. Just...hold me."

"Of course Lilah. Anything."

"Well...it all started with the dementors and Dudley getting scared to death. Did Remus tell you about the dementors?" I asked as my crying got softer.

"Yes, that's why we came to get you. Well and I wanted to see you."

"Oh that's nice. But anyway, I brought Dudley home and he wasn't in the greatest shape. My aunt freaked out when she saw him. I-I walked in the house and rolled my eyes at Dudley when she wasn't looking. And...he saw me." I held onto Sirius tightly as he stroked my hair.

"Who? Your uncle?" I could tell Sirius was starting to realize what happened.

"Yes. He...he hit me. Really hard." I cried as I grabbed his shirt tightly. Never wanting to let go. So worried that he would be away from me again.

"Lilah. Look at me." I sat up and looked into his beautiful eyes. He looked different after I told him. He looked upset and mad. "I promise you, that I will not let you go back to that house again. I'm...so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. You are here with me now. I promise that you're safe."

"Thanks Sirius. that means a lot." There was a moment where we just looked at each other, and I knew that from what he said and by the look he was giving me right now that he would always be there for me.

"You should get to bed," he sighed as he stood up. I then realized just how tired I had gotten.

"Alright." He helped me up and we made our way upstairs.

"Goodnight," I said as we reached my door.

"Goodnight Lilah." My heartbeat sped up as he then put his hand on my cheek, and kissed me on my forehead.

He smiled at me then I watched him as he walked down the hall, into his room. Finally feeling safe and at home, I fell asleep right when my head hit my pillow.

Hope this chapter was good. Please keep reading and review to let me know how it is. I would love some feedback and it would motivate me to get another chapter out faster :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up feeling much better since I'd told Sirius the truth about what happened. But nervous that everyone would act weird around me when they found out. I just really did not want to be asked a bunch of questions about what happened and if he had ever hurt me before..which he had. Plenty of times..

The thought of all those bad memories made me sad again but I shook it off and decided to get up and get dressed. I threw on a little makeup, pulled my hair back, and made my way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen were Remus, Molly, Fred and George. Remus and Molly were obviously talking about last night and what had happened with me because when they saw me, they both looked up and got quiet.

"Good morning d-"

"LILAH!" I laughed as Fred and George ran over and each gave me a huge hug.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you." They instantly made me happy. How could you not smile when Fred and George were around?

"We've missed you!" said George as he smiled at me.

"Man you look..older," said Fred.

"Ummm thanks Fred. Haha" I laughed at the expression on his face. I'm guessing he meant that I looked good.

"Oh cut it out, you flirt," said George as he smacked Fred on the back of the head. "We have so many new products to show you! Come upstairs and see!"

"That will have to wait until later boys," said Remus. He looked very tired and sad this morning. "Please excuse us so your mother and I can speak to Lilah alone."

My stomach dropped. I instantly looked away and tried to calm myself down.

"Oh okay," said Fred. "We'll show you later." George walked past me and up the stairs. Fred did the same after patting me on my shoulder.

"Lilah, dear. Come sit down," Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly.

I slowly walked over and sullenly sat myself down in a chair a little ways down the table from them. Remus looked at me with the same worried expression he had on earlier.

"First off," he started, "you should know that we all really care for you and are just looking out for you, Lilah." I stared at the table and listened as he continued. "We have to ask if what your uncle did had been going on for a while. Please tell us the truth."

I contemplated on whether or not to talk to them about it. I'd rather tell them about everything than Sirius. He would be furious if he knew. "It be-began when I was about 11." Mrs. Weasley became teary eyed. "Look, it wasn't that bad. Just a hit here or there every once in a while because I'd make my uncle mad."

Remus crossed his arms and sighed. "Don't try to sugar coat what happened Lilah."

"Fine..," I sighed and continued, "Usually he would just smack me if I got on his nerves but sometimes he would get so mad he would get worse. He threw me into the coffee table once. That hurt my head real bad..got a pretty nasty cut but it healed. This time he punched me because he thought I hurt Dudley. Which I DIDN'T. None of the times he did anything, I don't think I really deserved it."

After a moment Remus shook his head, got up from his seat, and paced back and forth. "How in the world could Dumbledore not know. How could he let her stay there!"

"Remus," began Mrs. Weasley, "I really don't know but sit down and let's discuss this some more. Oh the poor dear." She looked at me with pity. I couldn't stand seeing her look at me like that so I resumed staring at the table.

"Just sit down! I don't want Sirius to hear about this!" I yelled angrily at Remus.

"Hear about what?" Sirius stood at the door to the kitchen, a concerned on his face. Of course he decided to show up at that moment.

"Nothing!" I yelled as I shoved my chair back and stood up. "I'm fine! Everything is fine and it's all over. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"Lilah, sit down! What's going on Remus?" Sirius walked over and stood behind me after I sat back down. I was glad he did because I really didn't want to see his face when Remus told him more about my years at Privet Drive.

"We were just asking Lilah about whether her uncle had done anything to her before the other night. He has since she was 11."

"11!" Asked Sirius furiously. "Why didn't you say anything Lilah?" He turned so he could look me in the eyes.

"Well for one thing, no one kept in contact with me over the summer! How was I supposed to tell you? Another reason is because..I just didn't want to give all of you one more thing to worry about. There's enough going on with Voldemort right now."

"Lilah! Look at me!" I turned to look at Sirius. His blue-gray eyes filled with anger. "Never keep something like this from us again. I don't care what's going on with everyone else, you are to tell us if anything like this happens."

"I promise I will," I told him sincerely as I watched him. "Just please don't leave me in the dark again just like this summer. Alright?"

"That wasn't our fault. Dumbledore strictly advised everyone not to say anything about the Order or what was going on so we weren't able to keep well in contact. But you could have told us."

"I'm sorry I didn't...I was just scared of him Sirius. I just never want to go back there with him again," I said as I looked up at him.

"You won't," said Remus. "We won't let that happen."

Tell me what you think :) there will be more soon. Things are gonna get interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in my room, trying to get a start on an essay I had to finish for Transfiguration but my mind wandered off. It has been a week since everyone had found out about my stay and the Dursley's and things had gotten back to what you would consider...normal. Mrs. Weasley was the only one who still teared up from time to time about it. Sirius seemed to be real cautious around me though. If there was any start of an argument, even if it was between Fred and George, he would quiet them down. I guess he didn't want anything to upset me or bring back bad memories of my uncle. That was sweet of him, but I felt like I was getting the "little kid" treatment from him. And I am definitely not a little kid. Even though I was sad at the Dursley's, I stayed strong and tried not to let it get to me that much. I hope he doesn't think I'm some unstable, fragile child. I wonder what he's doing right now anyway.

Seeing that I had only written one sentence and could not find the strength to concentrate on it, I made my way out my room after checking my appearance in the mirror. Why had I even done that? Not like I needed to impress anyone, I guess.

After looking around for a while, I found Sirius reading the newspaper in the old, musty living room. This house sure did need some fixing up still.

"Hey," I said as I walked in.

"Hello," he flashed me his usual smile and moved over on the couch so that I could sit down with him. "I thought you were working on an essay?"

"Finished," I replied teasingly.

"Oh really now?" He looked at me questioningly with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Yep. It's a great paper. I'm expecting to get an O," I nodded my head a few times, for emphasis.

"If it's that good, you'll just have to let me read this paper of yours. Why don't you go get it?" He smirked as he set down his newspaper.

"Umm...I really don't want to go all the way back upstairs to get it. It's so far, you know."

"Accio Lilah's essay," he said as he got out is wand and waved it.

"No!" Too late. My parchment with only one sentence and the title came zooming down the stairs, through the door, and into his hand. "Hey! Give that to me!" I jokingly tried to grab it from him but he pushed me back.

"Let's see here," he said as he began reading. "_The way to become an animagus is.._." Okay, maybe I hadn't even finished a sentence. Oh well! I'm lazy as hell and I've got the rest of summer. "Wow Lilah. Great work." He laughed as he handed it to me.

"Fine, maybe I'm not done but it's a good work in progress!"

"If you haven't already noticed, I could help you with this. Seeing as I AM an animagus," he said to me as if I were stupid. Oh he just thinks he's so smart.

"I actually want to write it on my own!" I insisted as I looked away from his haughty face.

"Suit yourself," he said as he got back to reading his newspaper.

After a minute, of course I had to back down and ask him to help me.

"Alright I'm kidding, you're help would be great," I said and gave him a sweet smile.

"I thought you didn't want my help," he sighed as he flipped to the quidditch section of the paper.

"You know I was only kidding Sirius."

"I don't know that I want to anymore. You hurt my feelings," he pouted.

"Seriously?" It slipped out of my mouth before I noticed the pun.

He looked up at his newspaper at me with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, seeing as I am Sirius; seriously."

"Oh! You and you're silly name," I said, starting to get annoyed.

"First you refuse my help and then you make fun of my name? Geez." He had the cutest pout on his face...

Wait. Did I just think that he looked cute? That's..wrong. Oh no.

I suddenly stood up, I was getting really nervous.

"What's wrong?" He said automatically. He looked up worriedly and put down the paper.

"Nothing. I-I'm just going to go get to work. Got to finish!" Then I quickly walked out, even though he called my name as I went.

Gosh I must have confused him. But I was so confused myself! I thought my godfather was cute. My GODFATHER! That's not normal. But I couldn't help it.

He had the nicest black hair. Those sexy, mischievous expressions.

Now he's SEXY? What is wrong with me? I have to think about all this.

Mom, Dad, if you can hear me up there, please don't be mad at me. I can't help it if you picked such a hot, sweet guy to be my godfather!

Yes, this is the direction I wanna go in. haha hope you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

Wow the ceiling in this room is so interesting. It's got all these beautiful moldings, even if they are a little yellowish and dusty from years of neglect. At one point this room must have been beautiful.

My room was all I'd been staring at the past couple of hours since I ran away from Sirius.

Sirius...damn Sirius. And his seriously cute self..hahaha couldn't resist.

But no! I shouldn't be thinking like that. He's a grown man AND my godfather! But he was the sweetest most attractive guy I'd ever known.

Other than Cedric...but he's gone...

But I don't need to keep thinking about him! He's gone and now I've got a serious problem.

Damn. I gotta call him a different name...like...banana! Yeah he's gonna be banana.

Damn. That's one sexy banana. And his eyes, oh my gosh. His hair, amazing.

I just gotta except the fact that I like him but that it would never work out between us. I'll wanna be his forever and ever but it'll never happen and I'll end up as some crazy lady who lives in Hogsmeade and always returns to Hogwarts for nostalgia and owns a thousand cats...ahhhhhhhhh!

That's a depressing thought. I'm gonna focus on the positives. Which are 1) I have sorted out my true feelings for him. 2) He's staying in the same house as me! Yay. 3) He likes to be around me. But that's because he probably thinks of me as a funny, sweet little kid...damn. My reasons aren't all that good.

Damn you banana...damn you.

After several more hours of thinking about my present dilemma, I planned to just be my normal self around him and see how that goes. And hopefully I'll be cool and not make a fool of myself. Yeah! That's it. I'll just act cool. Mmhmm. Good plan.

"Lilah! Lilah it's time for dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

"Okay I'm coming!" I replied. I looked in the mirror and brushed through my hair then walked out my room and down the stairs. There was a clatter of dishes and silverware coming from the kitchen and as I peeked in I saw Tonks helping Mrs. Weasley.

"Tonks, hey!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey there Lilah! How ya doin?"

"Pretty good," I replied as I started helping her with setting the table. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh just auror business and Order stuff. Been pretty busy actually. Haven't even given much thought to my hair lately. What color should I have it?" she asked.

"Hmm what if you made it light blue with pink ends?"

"Shit that would be awesome!"

"Tonks! Language!" scolded Mrs. Weasley from the pantry.

"Oh it's ok," I said and laughed as Tonks's hair changed to what I suggested.

"Not when there are children around," said Mrs. Weasley disapprovingly.

"Children? I'm not that little," I was starting to get annoyed.

"You'll be an adult at 17, til then I consider you a child."

Damn. I am young for banana. Oh I'll never have a chance...

"Hello everyone!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hi cousin!" Tonks said as she went to give Sirius a hug.

"Nymph! Great to see you. Still chasing around my buddy?"

"Sirius!" Tonks yelled as she blushed.

So Tonks has a thing for a friend of Sirius's. That's gotta be Lupin. How cute!

They joked with each other and sat down and I took a seat near Mrs. Weasley as Ron and the rest of the crew sat down.

Sirius kept looking down the table at me but I kept my eyes on the potatoes and other lovely food there was and occasionally I'd get in a conversation with Fred about quidditch this year. But once dinner was over, I hustled up to my room and shut the door, never saying anything to banana. So much for keeping my cool...

I began to undress and get into my pajamas, sighing at how silly I'd been in avoiding him. I had my shirt halfway over my head when someone started walking in my room.

"Lilah why are you- oops! I'm so sorry!"

"AHH!" I screamed and tripped as I fell on the floor. I looked like an idiot as I scrambled to get my shirt back on. He'd seen me in my bra! Ahhh so embarrassing. I sneaked a look at him as I got my shirt back on and caught him looking at me! I mean towards my bra. Oh gosh...now I'm really turning red.

"Umm...sorry I'll come back later..yeah.." he then awkwardly left and shut the door. And I sat there awkwardly on the floor.

Wow. So much for being cool.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and I were sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place with each other and we hadn't said much at all. It was kind of late and everyone had gone to bed. All we'd said to each other was just the awkward "hey..." and that's about it. I didn't really want to say anything about earlier or have him ask me any questions about why I'd been weird about him lately but at the same time, I wanted to make some progress with our relationship. As friends or whatever it is. I don't even know what it is! Godfather and goddaughter?...ugh. That sounds terrible with how I really feel but I can't help it.

He was sitting by the fire and and holding a copy of the Daily Prophet that he hadn't looked at much. He'd mainly been staring into the fire. I kept thinking about earlier and and about all the feelings I'd had for him.

When I'd been at the Dursley's..and was having such a terrible time, I missed him so much and when I got here he was so sweet and concerned about me. My feelings just turned into something me and-

"Lilah? What on earth are you thinking about? You're being awfully depressing." Wow that was blunt.

"Oh..just stuff," I replied as I looked into Sirius's deep grey eyes.

"I don't understand how you've been acting lately," he said as he came to sit with me on the couch. "Well..other than earlier. Sorry I should have knocked." He shifted uncomfortably as he said it."

"It's not a big deal. Just a bra," I said jokingly.

"Yeah I've seen plenty before." I gave him a glare. "On grown women of course!" He continued.

"Wow like I needed to hear that," I replied sarcastically as I slapped him lightly on his arm. "And I'm not a little kid!"

"I know, you're pretty well developed." He suddenly thought about what he said and got an awkward expression on his face.

"Ha! So you were looking!" I instantly regretted saying that. I blushed sooo much and looked down at my lap.

"Umm..I..," he started saying. Shit! I'm going to mess everything up and then we won't be friends or anything.

"I'm sorry forget I said that. I'm being ridiculous. I mean why would you ever look at me like that? Haha that's just crazy."

He looked into my eyes with a sincere look and said, "Stop it, you're gorgeous."

"But you're not..supposed to think that." My voice came out so quietly. I was taken aback by what he said. Mainly because of the way he said

"I know," he replied.

Ok. I am NOT imagining this! He's trying to say something more here.

"I just...feel confused. I'm sorry," he sighed and ran a hand through his dark, long hair.

"Confused about what?" I turned on the couch so I was facing him completely and looked apprehensively at him.

"No. It's wrong." He abruptly stood up, unsure of whether to leave or not though.

"No! Don't run away right now!" I grabbed his hand and yanked him back down onto the couch. "Please explain," I asked sincerely.

"But..." he said nervously.

"Please..?

For a minute he just gazed into my eyes, with the saddest yet cutest expression I'd ever seen.

"Ever since you got here I realized something. I was so worried about you and felt so damn angry at myself for not being able to protect you from your uncle all these years. I also just feel like your dad would hate me."

Oh. No great confession of love.

"Hate me for feelings I have for you."

My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe what he'd said! It was like a dream! I didn't care at all in that second that anything was wrong about it or that it would never work out.

"I'm sorry Lilah! I don't mean to-"

I didn't care what he had to say. I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Now I'd kissed a few guys before. There was the fling I'd had with Cedric, the couple times with Lee Jordan, and the one occasion with Oliver..but this. This kiss was so different.

At first he was surprised but then he began to kiss me back. He pulled me closer and put his arms around me, deepening the kiss and giving me butterflies. As the kiss ended, his lips kind of lingered on mine, like he didn't want it to end.

"I don't care if it's wrong. I don't care what anyone says. You're mine Sirius Black." I don't know what got into me at that moment and I was suddenly very scared after I said it.

But the perfect moment shattered when he suddenly stood up. "I have to think about this," he said as he briskly walked out of the room.

I looked at the doorway for a couple of minutes where he'd walked out and couldn't prevent the tears from coming.

How did it go so wrong? He kissed me back! He wanted it too. I'd never felt so worried. Later that night as I made it up to my bed, I thought the whole situation over until I fell asleep.

I'll do my best to keep updating. enjoyyy


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius shut himself in his room all day long the next day. I stayed busy helping Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and the twins with cleaning the house. Fred was so concerned as to why I was so quiet today but I just told him I'd been up late working on my essay. Mrs. Weasley was so disgusted with the filth in the house and so focused on cleaning that she didn't notice at all. Fred was sweet but he can be annoying. It seems like he's starting to get a crush on me so I try to keep my distance.

My mind was only on one guy at the moment. The one that was currently up in his room or some other place in the house. He'd have to see me at dinner though. There's an Order meeting tonight so Lupin and Tonks would be joining us for dinner. I was worried about seeing Sirius but at the same time, I really wanted to resolve everything. This could go very well or very badly..but I do know that it was one hell of a kiss. He must be so confused though. It's as if he thinks my dad's ghost is gonna come back and kick him in the balls repeatedly.

I was contemplating the whole situation until it was time to make dinner. Mrs. Weasley had asked me to help her so of course I said I would. I ran up to my room first to change out of the old clothes I'd put on to clean in. I put on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a red v-neck top that showed just a little bit of cleavage and brushed my hair.

As I was walking down to the kitchen, I saw Sirius and Lupin talking outside of where the Order always meets. They had been laughing but when Sirius saw me, he stopped.

"Well Mooney, time for the meeting," he said as he walked past Lupin and into the room.

Lupin looked confused at his abrupt exit but looked at me and smiled saying, "Hi Lilah. Hope you are well. We'll catch up at dinner."

"Yeah definitely. Have a good meeting," I replied. His warm smile always made me feel so happy. He had been so sweet and caring during my third year.

"I don't know about that, Severus is briefing us," he laughed at my disgusted expression.

"Eww I'm so sorry to hear that. Haha see ya later," I smiled and walked down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley set me to helping her with the potatoes. She was next to me, starting to fix a stew.

"Are you doing well now dear?" She asked concernedly, obviously wondering because of the state I'd arrived in.

"Yes, I'm doing good. It's just great to be here with everyone. You're all so loving and kind."

She put her hand on my shoulder and replied, "You always have a home with us. So happy we make you feel that way."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," I said smiling at her. She was so sweet.

"And just so you know," she said seriously, "Dumbledore is going to have a talk with you when you're back at school. I think he owes you a huge apology. Leaving you with those...those animals. Makes me sick."

"I don't think he knew. He couldn't have," I said. He wouldn't have left me there if he knew my uncle was abusive.

"Oh no..I surely hope not or else I'll lose all respect for the man. He should have checked though." Just then everyone started coming into the kitchen.

"Mum! I'm starving after getting rid of all those stupid doxies all day," yelled George as he sat down.

"Me too," said Ron. "Stupid thing bit me though."

"Oh Ron, I'll see to you after dinner. Everyone eat up. Lupin! Good to see you and you too Nymphadora!"

"Ahh no, it's Tonks." Tonks had bright purple, long hair tonight. She ran to me and scooped me up in a big hug when she saw me.

"Lilah! I've missed you. We need girl time. I'll do your hair later!"

"hahaha sure! That would be fun," I laughed as she smiled at me and took the place at the table next to me.

"Not tonight Tonks," said Remus who sat opposite us. "We've got to start preparing for our new mission tonight."

"Remus you're no fun," she exclaimed and stuck her tongue out at him.

He shook his head at her but had a sly smile on his face. They would make the cutest couple.

"What's this Order business you've got?" I asked hopefully. They never told me about any of that stuff.

"Sorry, Order members only. If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Remus said jokingly. It was my turn to stick my tongue out at him. "No I'm kidding. We've just gotta profile someone, kind of keep an eye on him to see if he's involved with a plan we have news about that the Death Eaters are planning."

"Well Tonks is perfect for that since she can disguise herself every time she watches him."

"Exactly," she replied as she morphed into an older woman with grey hair. "I'm perfect for the job." She then changed back to her normal self.

"That is so cool!" said Fred from the other end of the table.

"Wish I could do that," said George.

"You're so pathetic, you'd turn into a girl and look at yourself," said Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously as everyone tried to stifle their laughter. "You're cleaning the dishes after dinner without a bit of magic!"

"Ughh mum!"

"Ronald. No objections." Ron slumped in his chair and Fred and George laughed at his punishment.

Everyone went about talking and I kept wondering where Sirius was.

"Hey where did Sirius go?" I asked Lupin.

"He said he wasn't feeling well," he replied as he got another helping of trifle. "Guess he's up in his room."

"Oh ok. Guess I could bring him some food."

"Yes could you do that when you're done Lilah?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure..". I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach though and became very worried about seeing him. Mrs. Weasley fixed him a plate of food and I grabbed a couple cookies for his dessert and headed upstairs.

When I got to his room, I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door. I just stood there for a couple minutes. What if he's mad at me? What if he doesn't want to talk? What will I do?

The door swung open and I jumped as I saw Sirius standing there, holding the door open.

"We need to talk." I'd never heard him talk like that or look so grave before. My legs felt week and I got so nervous wondering what he was going to say.

"I..I brought you food and cook-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh ok." Alright now I was beyond nervous. I was downright terrified. He was really scaring me.

"Just put it down," he said as walked in the room. I set it on his bedside table and turned to look at him.

"So what have you been thinking?" I looked up into his troubled eyes, at his gorgeous black hair. His troubled expression broke my heart.

But then he shook his head. And smiled.

"You're the first thing that's made me feel as happy as I used to. Before anything bad had happened and your parents were still with me. When you kissed me," I looked down and blushed. "Hey! Look at me." He put his hands on my face and turned it toward him. "It was the most alive I've felt in years. You're so beautiful and loving. I understand if you've changed your mind or you think that it's wrong, but if you'll still have me, yes I'll be yours."

It was exactly what I wanted to hear. All my anxiety went away as I nodded and replied, "Yes. That's exactly what I want. Now please kiss me again!"

"Hahaha of course," he said as he pulled me towards him and placed his lips on mine. It was complete bliss and for a while that was all we did, just kissing and looking at each other.

"But we really have to be careful," I said worriedly. "Of course no one can know."

"I've been thinking about that all day, Lilah," he sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "We do have to be careful. They'd kill me..Molly would tear my head off."

"But they don't have to know," I said. "Let's just not worry about it."

"I'm worrying! Haha how can I not? But I have to be with you, I just can't stop thinking about you and how beautiful and sweet you are. And I think we'd have a lot of fun too," he gave me a sly smile.

"Oh really?" I made my way over to where he was sitting and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We'd have fun together huh?"

"You're so young though..how could you possibly like me?"

"Really? Oh my gosh. You're so attractive and sweet." I started running my hands over his thighs, looking into his eyes and giving him a sly smile. "And sexy," I said as I leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"You're so young though." He must have suddenly had a second thought because he moved over out of my reach.

"Not really! And I've had boyfriends before. I know what I'm doing," regardless I blushed.

"Hmm really?" Sirius looked inquisitively at me.

"Well not exactly boyfriends. More like.."

"Hook ups?" he asked.

"Umm maybe.."

"Mmhmm..." he said as he shook his head at me, laughing.

"Hey I'm not a whore or anything!" I exclaimed as I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry I was just laughing because that's how I was in high school. But that was so long ago. Don't get me wrong though, I know what I'm doing."

"That's another thing I like about you being older. You know what you're doing..and you're mature and experienced."

"Is that so?" He laughed and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Yep. I think we're going to have lots of fun," I smiled then as he pulled me in close for another kiss and felt incredibly happy.


End file.
